


A Night Out

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fun, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys enjoy a night out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

Don sat at his desk working on a pile of paperwork. His plan was to get as much done as he possibly could before it was time to go home, and worry about the rest when he came back after his days off. He seemed to be making good progress when he was interrupted by a phone call. He snatched the phone up and tersely said; “Flack.....”

“Hey, babe, how's it going?”

“Making progress, how 'bout with you?”

“Mac is driving me crazy about an experiment, but other than that I'm fine.....”

“So will you be out on time?”

“I sure as hell hope so..... what about you?”

“I'm hoping to be out on time, too. You excited?”

“Hell yes!”

“Good..... I'm really looking forward tonight. God knows we need it.....”

“That's true. You think Jackson's excited?”

“I know he is. I talked to him at lunch, and he was ready to go then!”

“Great! Gotta go, Mac's headed this way....”

“Later.....”

Don got back to work and hoped Mac wouldn't be too hard on Danny. There was nothing like a chewing out to ruin your mood. He should know since he'd been the recipient more time than he could count. He wondered how Jackson was doing, but decided not to call because he wanted to make some more progress on the small rain forest of paper in front of him.

Meanwhile, Jackson was having a rather productive afternoon in spite of his excitement about the coming evening. He finished getting payroll done, and was in the process of going over inventory reports when Lisa poked her head in the door and asked if she could talk to him for a second.....

“What's on your mind, Lisa?”

“I wanted to know if I could leave early today.....”

“What's going on?”

“Duncan's cousins are leaving tonight, and he wants me to cook for them....”

“How early do you need to leave?”

“Like right now..... I know I should have said something earlier.....”

“You know I had plans this evening, right?”

“Yes, and I'm sorry about that.....”

“Did you call and see if Todd would come in early?”

“I left him a voice mail....”

“Has he called back yet?”

“No.... I cou...”

“Skip it..... I'll mind the shop until he gets here.....”

“Jackson, I'm really sor...”

“I don't want to hear it. Just go!”

Jackson got up and shut his office door. Just his luck some crap like this would come up when he had plans. He sent Don a short text explaining he would be stuck at the shop until the evening clerk arrived, and that he and Danny should go home and get ready and he would join them as soon as he could. He went out on the sales floor and began tidying up the record racks to burn off some of the anger and nervous energy pent up inside him.

Don was getting ready to leave when he got Jackson's text. It pissed him off, but he wasn't mad at Jackson. From what he read, it wasn't his fault. He headed for the lab to pick Danny up and inform him of Jackson being delayed. Once they were home, the two men decided to do as Jackson asked and started getting ready. They each took a shower, shaved, and groomed themselves then went to get dressed. Danny had the idea to put their bathrobes over their clothes so Jackson would be surprised at how good they looked. Don laughed and said that was a good idea because they really did look good. Don had on a pair of nice khaki pants and a dark blue long-sleeved button down. Danny was wearing an emerald green polo with a brand new pair of jeans that fit the curves of his ass perfectly. The guys put on their robes and went into the living room to wait.

Jackson was getting angrier by the minute. Todd, the evening clerk called to say that he was going to be late. Jackson asked how late, and Todd replied that he wasn't sure. Jackson told him to get there as soon as possible and hung up on him. As if that weren't enough,the shop began to get busy and Jackson was having a hard time keeping up. When Todd finally arrived, Jackson went to the office, grabbed his things, and left the shop. Once in the car, he relaxed a bit. He hoped the guys wouldn't be too upset that he was running nearly two hours late.

When he arrived home, he apologized to the guys for being late and as he was headed down the hall, it dawned on him that the guys were in their bathrobes. He turned around and went back into the living room and asked why they weren't dressed.....

“Babe, we are dressed.....”

“But you both have your robes on, Don....”

“Watch this, babe.....”

Don nodded to Danny and they dropped their robes. Jackson drank in the sight of his guys and whistled appreciatively. Danny grinned and said to Don;”I think he approves!” Jackson simply nodded and headed for the bedroom to pick an outfit and grab a quick shower. While they were waiting for Jackson, they guys discussed what they wanted to do, and where they wanted to go. Don said he wanted to have a few drinks and go dancing. Danny said that dinner, drinks, and dancing might be fun.

Before the conversation could go any further, Jackson came into the living room saying that he was ready to do. Danny took one look at him and said;”Damn!!!” Don stood up and walked over to Jackson. He gently kissed him on the cheek and said;”You look hot, babe.....” Jackson indeed looked good. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark purple long-sleeved silk shirt. As they were leaving the apartment, Don reached over and cupped the cheek of Jackson's ass while whispering promises of what he wanted to do to his husband when they got home.

They had dinner at Vinetti's, and then went to Sullivan's for drinks afterward. The party moved on to The Night Owl, a club that was a throwback to the ballrooms of the 1940s. They had live bands that played swing music and excellent slow dances. Jackson was an excellent swing dancer, and though you wouldn't think so, Don was too. Danny excelled at the slow dances which Don and Jackson both enjoyed. The guys danced until late, and decided to have a nightcap before heading home. In the cab, Don and Jackson started making out while Danny enjoyed the show.

Once they made it into the apartment, all bets were off. Jackson started stripping before the door was closed. Don and Danny both enjoyed watching him get naked for them. By the time he made it to the bedroom, Jackson was completely nude and erect. He lay back across the bed and watched as Don and Danny began groping each other. As he slowly stroked his erection, he watch Don fall to his knees and take Danny's length all the way down. Danny never took his eyes off Jackson as Don sucked his cock.

Jackson began to finger himself open and Danny climbed up on the bed to replace Jackson's fingers with his tongue. Don fisted his erection and readied himself to enter Jackson. Danny placed Jackson in a “69” position so they could pleasure each other while Don had his way with Jackson's ass. Danny soon felt himself getting close to the edge and decided that he wanted Jackson to fuck him. He got himself ready and lubed and lowered himself onto Jackson's thick tool. Don came around and had Jackson suck him to completion. He sat back and watched as his two lovers fucked each other silly. Jackson suddenly gave a slow groan, and Danny knew that meant Jackson was getting close to completion. He jacked himself off and the two men came within seconds of each other. All three men collapsed in a sweaty heap, sated and spent. As sleep came upon them, Jackson whispered; “We gotta do this more often.....”

THE END


End file.
